


Finding Joker

by babigurl21793



Series: John and Joker [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babigurl21793/pseuds/babigurl21793
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Shepard's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Joker

Have you ever been dreaming and then all of a sudden you wake up, but you’re still not quite sure if you’re still dreaming or not? That’s how I’m feeling right now. According to Jacob, I’ve been dead for 2 years and Cerberus found me and brought me back to life. Why did they bring me back? That much I don’t know; apparently the only person that can answer that for me is the Illusive Man; the mysterious leader of Cerberus.

As if all that isn’t confusing enough, I can’t figure out why Cerberus has my body and not the Alliance, or at the very least the Council. Something tells me though whatever the reasoning may be, I’m not going to like it; Joker always said that my intuition is what kept me safe in battle.

The last time I remember seeing Joker was when I got spaced; as scary and painful as that was all I can remember is focusing on the fact that he was ok; that he was going to live. I can’t imagine what he has gone through these past two years that I’ve been dead. Joker has always had issues trusting and getting close to people because of his Vrolik’s syndrome; I was one of the first few people that he allowed himself to be close to in a long time and look what happened.

When Joker and I started our relationship, he was skeptical about being us being together because of what other people would say about it. In the beginning, I think he was more so afraid that whatever people would say about us being together would make me want to break up with him or that I was going to be ashamed of our relationship; but that was the so far from the truth. What Joker soon found out is that other people’s opinions of me and what I do don’t bother me; the only person’s opinion that I cared about was his, and now I don’t even know where he is or if he’s ok. As much as I miss him, I feel really selfish; because part of me hopes that he was able to move on and find someone to be with, but the other part of doesn’t want him to have moved on because I love him so much. I hope that after talking to the Illusive Man that I can try and find him or make contact with him somehow.

**After Freedom’s Progress**

As if the Reapers weren’t bad enough now we have the collectors taking entire human colonies and no one is doing anything about it. I may hate Cerberus, but it seems like they’re the only one’s looking to stop this from happening; but that doesn’t mean that I completely trust or believe them.

Running into Tali was weird, but good; I’m glad to see that she successfully finished her pilgrimage safely and is doing well. I wanted to have the chance to talk to her and ask about everyone else, but there wasn’t any time for it. After seeing her reaction to me being alive, seeing how she wasn’t really angry just confused makes me want to find everyone else that was a part of my crew, well the one’s that survived at least.

Heading down to speak to the Illusive Man again, he lets me know that he’s willing to completely fund my mission to find a destroy the collectors in what is supposed to be a suicide mission and at this point I can’t say that I care about the dangers of the mission. Even though Tali wasn’t angry to see that I was alive, there was a certain distance between us that I’m not sure can be repaired. If that’s how it was with Tali, I can’t imagine how it would be with Garrus or Liara or Wrex, and especially not Joker.

I told the Illusive Man that I would do the mission, but I warned him that I would need a ship. He told me that he already had a ship for me; a ship with a pilot that I could trust. And that’s when I heard him behind me.

“Hey Commander. Just like old times, huh?”

I turned and looked and there he was; Joker. He looked good, healthy and more importantly he looked happy to see me. I heard the Illusive Man shut down the console behind me but I didn’t care; all I cared about was making my way over to Joker, hoping that he still wanted to be with me. Walking over and standing in front of Joker I was almost afraid to touch him; I was afraid that he either wouldn’t actually be there or he wouldn’t want to have anything to do with me; either way I wasn’t sure that I could survive it. Luckily enough Joker made the decision for me; he walked over to me, stood there for a minute before he pulled me into a hug. Once I wrapped my arms back around him, I heard him softly start to cry and in that moment I knew that no matter what happened in the future I would be ok as long as I had Joker with me.


End file.
